1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous casting plant for casting thin slabs. The continuous casting plant includes an electromagnetic decelerating unit for the molten steel which flows into the mold through a submerged casting pipe. The electromagnetic decelerating unit is composed of a coil with a ferromagnetic core arranged on each of the long sides of the mold and a yoke surrounding the mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a continuous casting plant of this type disclosed in EP-B1 04 01 504, cores of an electromagnetic decelerating unit are provided at the long sides of a slab mold, wherein the poles of the cores are arranged one above the other. The cores can be pivoted about a lower axis in order to influence the flux density of the magnetic field. This complicated arrangement makes it possible to influence the magnetic field only to a limited extent and with insufficient accuracy.
The present invention is based on the finding that different casting schedules, i.e., different casting speeds, casting dimensions, steel qualities and casting conditions, result in different instable flow conditions within the mold and, thus, in deficiencies of the quality of the cast product.